familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Daniel Tyler (1799-1882)
Gen Daniel Tyler - Cullum's Register of West Point Cadets |birth_year=1799 |birth_month=01 |birth_day=7 |birth_locality=Brooklyn, Connecticut |birth_county=Windham County, Connecticut |birth_nation-subdiv1=Connecticut |birth_nation=United States |death_year=1882 |death_month=11 |death_day=28 |death_locality=New York City |death_county=Manhattan |death_nation-subdiv1=New York (state) |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1832 |wedding1_month=05 |wedding1_day=28 |wedding1_locality=Norwich, Connecticut |wedding1_county=New London County, Connecticut |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Connecticut |wedding1_nation=United States |remains_address=Hillside Cemetery |remains_locality=Anniston, Alabama |remains_county=Calhoun County, Alabama |remains_nation-subdiv1=Alabama |remains_nation=United States |globals= }} Daniel Tyler IV (January 7, 1799 – November 30, 1882) was an iron manufacturer, railroad president, and one of the first Union Army generals of the American Civil War. Ancestry Daniel Tyler IV was born in Brooklyn, Connecticut to Daniel Tyler III (May 21, 1750 – April 29, 1832), a veteran of the Battle of Bunker Hill, and Sarah Edwards Tyler (July 11, 1761 – April 25, 1841). Biography Schooling He graduated from the United States Military Academy in 1819. He became an authority on artillery and an honest inspector of arms of private contractors, which appears not to have helped him advance in rank. Early Railroad Leader Tyler resigned his commission in the United States Army in May 1834 and became an iron manufacturer, developing blast furnaces and rolling mills. He was the president of the Norwich and Worcester Railroad and, for five years, the Macon and Western Railroad in Georgia. Later, Tyler served as the superintending engineer of the Dauphin and Susquehanna Railroad and the affiliated Allentown Railroad, and became president and engineer when the former was reorganized as the Schuylkill and Susquehanna Railroad. He had greater success in the railroad industry than he had in the manufacture of pig iron. Civil War General At the start of the Civil War, Tyler volunteered to be an aide-de-camp to Brig. Gen. Robert Patterson in April 1861. He served briefly as the colonel of the 1st Connecticut Infantry. He was appointed brigadier general in the Connecticut Militia on May 10, 1861 and commanded a division in Brig. Gen. Irvin McDowell's Army of Northeastern Virginia, with which he fought in the First Battle of Bull Run. Tyler was mustered out on August 11, 1861. Though he has been assigned a substantial portion of the blame for the Union disaster at Bull Run, he was appointed to the rank of brigadier general of volunteers on March 13, 1862. He was sent to the west and commanded a brigade in the Army of the Mississippi between May 1, 1862 and July 22, 1862 during the Siege of Corinth. Later Years Tyler resigned his commission in the Union Army on April 6, 1864, then being older than the retirement age of 65, and moved to New Jersey. Then, in the 1870s, he moved to Alabama and founded the town of Anniston, named for his daughter-in-law. He established an iron manufacturing company and was president of the Mobile and Montgomery Railroad. He also acquired large tracts of land in Guadalupe County, Texas. Daniel Tyler died while visiting New York City on November 30, 1882. He is buried in Hillside Cemetery, at Anniston, Alabama. Tyler's granddaughter, Edith Carow Roosevelt would later become First Lady of the United States after her marriage to Theodore Roosevelt. His nephew, Robert O. Tyler, was also a brigadier general in the Union Army. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Union Army generals Category:United States Army generals Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:19th-century American railroad executives Category:People from Brooklyn, Connecticut